


Vill ha dig

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Modern AU, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has a huge crush on Kili but doesn’t dare to say anything, scared of ruining their friendship.  Modern AU.</p><p>(Title is in swedish, but the ficlet is in english, don't worry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vill ha dig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Tagath keeps trying to make people ship things. I hate it because it actually kinda works on me! This time it's Orilik, as I've been informed they're called. 
> 
> Title based on a swedish song from the 80's: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vill_ha_dej

Ori was almost angry at herself at this point, angry at her own feelings. Couldn’t she just settle for being Kili’s friend, why did she have to pine for the brunette? If only she could try to explain how she felt - it was too scary! Everything was at stake if she did.

Frustrated to no end, Ori glared at her phone and resisted the urge to gnaw on it when it went off into a quick melody.

_Wanna come over and try out the new JACUZZI BATH?_

Trying to not shake - but not managing to avoid thinking of the two of them in a bathtub - she replied. _Of course! I’ll be over in a few minutes._

Grabbing her swimsuit and Nori’s car keys, she was out the door in minutes, before Nori could protest or take the keys from his sister.

 

Changing in the dressing room after physical education was difficult enough for Ori - trying so hard to keep her eyes to herself, hoping nobody figures her out - but undressing in the same room as Kili, back to back, being able to hear how Kili removed her own shirt was so, _so_ much worse. It got even worse when Ori reached for her swimsuit, tucked into the small handbag she brought.

“You don’t need a swimsuit, it’s just us. I’ve seen you naked before,” Kili laughed, such a wonderful laugh that Ori suddenly felt a bit faint.

“Right, s-sorry,” she mumbled as Kili stepped into the large bathtub, not the least bit shy about being naked in front of Ori.

Ori followed, settling beside Kili, with a small smile. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Kili said with a mischievous grin.

A nod.

“I think...that...you’re really cute,” she continued. “I mean, I like you. A lot.”

Red faced and eyes like saucers, Ori managed to blurt out a few words. “I like you too!”

The relief was clear on Kili’s face, even though she’d kept such a confident grin. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, leaning back, and for the first time, Ori didn’t feel ashamed to stare lovingly at the brunette, even though she tried to keep her gaze above Kili’s breasts.

“So how do you feel about making out in a jacuzzi tub?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this ficlet was sorta...bad quality. And low on logic. I've never been big on logic in fics, and it was a bit of an emergency ficlet cause I really wanted to write for Femslash Friday!


End file.
